Tourniquet
by MoonlitKaitou
Summary: Mai admits her feelings towards Joey but when he doesnt say anything Mai takes it that he doesnt like her. Depressed and hurt Mai goes as far as to commit suicide! Can Joey help her before it's too late?


**Sorceress Vanessa:** Hello! This is a one-shot songfic that I created because well I listening to **Tourniquet **and thinking about how there wasnt that many Mai and Joey stories out there, so I decided to create this one-shot! I'm hoping that you will like!

**Summary- **Mai admits her feelings towards Joey but when he doesnt say anything Mai takes it that he doesnt like her. Depressed and hurt Mai goes as far as to comitting suicide! Can Joey help her before it's too late?

**Bold- **Song

_Italics- _Thinking

**_Bold/ Italics- _**Memory

**Vanessa: **Hope that you will like it, here you go!

* * *

**Tourniquet**

* * *

- 

**I tried to kill the pain**

**But only brought more (So much more...)**

**I lay dying and I'm pouring**

**Crimson regret and betrayal**

**-**

_How could this have ever happened?! Why did it happen?! What went wrong?! Why does it have to be this was?!_19 year old Mai Valentine thought as she slit a newly opened wound, watching the freshly new blood pour down her arm.

Her one true love Joey Wheeler had just broken her heart, split it into small pieces like she was splitting herself now. She just wanted all of his pain to end, to leave her, to die. She cried softly to herself as she lay sprawled out on her living room floor covered in dry and warm blood, holding a butchers knife in her right hand.

_I should have known that he never liked me, never loved me the way that I truly loved him... why was a I stupid enough to believe that such a dork would ever like a rich bitch like me?! I dont care now... I dont fucking care about anything anymore!! I just want this pain to go away and leave me be..._

_-_

**I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming**

**Am I too lost**

**To be saved?**

**Am I too lost?**

**-**

Mai made a very long cut from her right ankle all the way just above the knee as hard as she could and screamed from all the pain she recieved, while blood pourred lose down her left leg, leaving a large blood puddle just underneath her. Blood seeped into the tan carpet as she tossed onto her stomach and lay there, breathing hard.

_No one can save me now. Joey you goofball... you broke my heart and now I have nothing to live for. My parents dont care about me, my firneds dont care about me and not even my only one true love actually cares about me. I wish this would all just end soon, now..._

_-_

**My God my Tourniquet **

**Return to me salvation**

**My God my Tourniquet**

**Return to me salvation**

**-**

Mai cried harder, tears streaming down her face and mixing in with the blood. She remembered all the times Joey and her had actually spent good times together and she remembered how happy she was, especially the time when she and Joey were at the beach having a picnic...

**_"Hey Mai, why'd ya take me out here on a picnic?" Joey questioned as he sat down next to Mai on the picnice blanket._**

**_"'Cuz I wanted to have a picnic with you hun' is that ok?"_**

**_"Sure thin'!"_**

**_Mai smiled as Joey looked out at the ocean, the wind blowing his blond hair all over his face, his dark brown eyes sparkling from the sun shining down into the water below. He could be really weird at times but he was a really cute dork._**

**_"Say Joey, why aren't you eating any food," Mai asked looking over at him._**

**_Joey turned his attention to her and smiled, "Oh sorry, I was just thinkin' about thins'"_**

**_Suddenly Mai felt something really wet on her cheek and realized that when Joey pulled back from her that he had given her a kiss on her cheek. She then felt heat rise to her face as she felt dizzy and had this good feeling inside of her. _**

**_"Hey danks for dinna Mai, now lets dig in!"_**

**_Mai nodded her head as she got out the food and started preparing dinner for the both of them at the same time still blushing..._**

**__**

_I really thought he liked me... I must have been a fool to believe! He was just messing with my mind, waiting for the day to hurt me. Well guess what Joey Wheeler? You succeeded! You got your wish! I hope you're happy because I'm not! I thought you loved me! I thought you cared about me! I guess I was wrong and now I'm going..._

_-_

**Do you remember me?**

**Lost for so long**

**Will you be on the other side**

**Or will you forget me?**

**-**

Mai rolled over, back onto her backside as she took the knife and started cutting from her left breast up to her neck, starting lightly and then getting harder as a deep gash opened up merely below the neck. Blood started splurting out as she choked, blood coming out out of her soft lips, trickling down to the rest of the blood on her neck.

_Life isnt fair, so much pain, stress... am I the only one in this world who has suffered so much? I just want all of this to end, I dont want to live anymore... what is there to live for anyway? I was just not meant to live in this world, maybe what I'm doing is for the better, ya... everyone would be better off without me, especially that no good Joey Wheeler!_

-

**I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming**

**Am I too lost **

**To be saved?**

**Am I too lost?**

-

Mai made a zig-zag on her chest as blood trickled down to her breasts and white shirt staining it. She then went down to her open stomach and started forming a heart and putting her name and Joey's in there as more blood spilled down her neck, her making gurgling noises. She spit out the blood that was forming in her mouth and made a crack in the middle of the heart going down, showing that it was broken and that she and Joey were done for... never to be one...

"Ugh," She gurgled more blood from all the pain forming in her neck, knowing that everything was going to end soon.

-

**My God, my Tourniquet**

**Return to me salvation**

**My God, my Tourniquet**

**Return to me salvation**

-

Mai dropped the knife from her hand and slowly started crawling towards her peice of paper and pencil and started to write on it, while she started thinking of what had happened earlier today when she had confessed her feelings towards Joey...

**_Mai went through the school courtyard looking for Joey. She had called him during lunch and said that she wanted to meet him at his school after they were released to talk to him about something important. _**

**_Soon she spotted the blond standing by the Sakura tree. Pink pedals started falling as the wind blew his hair around his face. He looked really peaceful as he put his hands in his pockets and closed his dark brown eyes. _**

**_Mai walkeds over to him and smiled, "Hey hun', what's up?"_**

**_Joey opened one of his eyes and looked over at Mai and smiled brightly, "Good, why'd ya call me out here?"_**

**_"Well... I wanted to tell you something important," Mai said while blushing. _**

**_Joey then took his hands out of his pockets and turned to face Mai, putting his hands behind his head, "So wha's so important, huh?"_**

**_"Umm... I-...I love you Joey Wheeler!" Mai shut her eyes tightly in embarrassment, waiting for what was to happen._**

**_When she didnt hear Joey doing or saying anything she opened her eyes and saw Joey looking at her with wide eyes and a gaped open mouth. He just stoof there like a statue as M ai felt tears come to her eyes. Joey looked at her and tilted his head and kept opening and closing his mouth like he was a fish, no idea of what to say. Mai felt a tear fall down her face as she slapped Joey as hard as she could and ran off crying..._**

-

**Return to me salvation**

**(Oooh)**

**I WANT TO DIE!**

**My God, my Tourniquet**

**Return to me salvation**

**My God, my Tourniquet**

**Return to me salvation**

-

_I want to die, I just want to die,_ Mai thought as she finished her note and started to crawl her way to the door, leaving a trail of blood behind her.

Blood was coming out everywhere all over her body and she could feel herself getting weaker as she started to sweat, the small beads mixing in with the blood making trails of blood fall down her face.

-

**My wounds cry for the grave**

**My soul cries for deliverance **

**Will I be denied?**

**Christ, Tourniquet**

**My suicide...**

-

Mai made it to the door as she slipped the piece of paper under the vrack and slipped it through. Soon she could feel nothing anymore as the pain started to go away, her vision fading as her mind started to cloud with darkness.

_I hope you're happy Joseph Wheeler, I'm going and will never come back again..._

Her eyes became nothingless pits of black orbs staring off into space as she closed her eyes and fell into darkness...

-----------------

Joey ran up the steps of Mai's house and started pounding on the door.

"Mai?! Are ya der?! Open up! Please!!" Joey yelled, but then felt something slippery under his feet.

He looked down and realized it was a piece of paper. He reached down and grabbed it and opened it up.

He started reading the note, each second his eyes grew wider andwider until he threw down the note and busted the door open.

"Mai?! Mai?!?!" He screamed in pain and guilt and then he looked down and gasped as he saw Mai sprawled out on the floor, blood all over her and no sign of her body moving.

Joey fell to his knees as tears came to his eyes and started to fall down his face. He reached over and grabbed her limp body bringing her into his lap as he started to cry softly.

"Mai, Mai, Mai..." He sobbed uncontrollably as he reache down and garbbed her hand, kissing it as blood was wiped all over his face but he didnt care, Mai was gone...

He then dropped his head down to her shoulder and started crying louder as he started to hug her in his arms trying to comfort the pain in his heart that felt like it was ready to burst with so much emotion, "I love you too Mai..."

_Dear Joey Wheeler,_

_ Hey there hun' you broke my heart and I know it's not your fault, who would ever like a bitch like me...? I was never good enough for you and I;m sorry I wasnt. I have nothing to live for now Joey, no one cares about me not even you! I'm telling you this because I'm going and we probably never will see each other again. I hope that you will have a good future ahead of you Wheeler, I just wish I was there to share it with you. I love you not matter what..._

_ Mai_

* * *

**Sorceress Vanessa:** So how'd you like it? Sad? Crappy? Well please leave me a review and tell me I would really appreatiate it!

**Vanessa:** See ya, and thnx for reading!


End file.
